Sticks the Badger vs. Marine the Raccoon
Sticks the Badger vs. Marine the Raccoon is a What-If Death Battle by PetStarPlanet. It features Sticks the Badger from the Sonic Boom series and Marine the Raccoon from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Marine vs. the one everyone thought was Marine! In this episode, we will see if introducing Sticks to the Sonic series was a good choice, or if Sega should have just used Marine. Interlude Wiz: Now, we have a Death Battle between two girls from the Sonic series. Boomstick: Amy and Blaze? Wiz: No! Their best friends. Boomstick: Cream and... Wiz: No! Sticks and Marine. Boomstick: Yeah, an annoying girl Blaze met once and Amy's BFF in a non-canon series. We are only supposed to use canon things, Wiz. Wiz: Sonic Boom is a separate canon, Boomstick. And Sticks is set to appear in the next Mario & Sonic game, which uses the normal canon versions. Boomstick: Those crossover games are non-canon. Wiz: Instead of talking about which games are canon, let's take look at the characters and their abilities. Boomstick: You're right. Anyway, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Sticks the Badger Wiz: Sticks is one of the main characters of the Sonic Boom series. When her design was first seen, many Sonic fans thought she was the Sonic Boom version of Marine. Boomstick: Enough with the history. Let's talk about her abilities. Wiz: As a wild jungle badger, Sticks has great animal instincts and knows how to survive in the wild. She can tie knots and could easily make traps. Boomstick: And don't forget her boomerangs. They're her most notable weapons. Wiz: That's right. Besides that, Sticks is also very agile, and can easily avoid attacks. Boomstick: Sticks has good combat skills and is able to make weapons of basically anything. Like the main characters of Sonic, she can also use the Homing Attack. Wiz: Her personality makes her a dangerous opponent, as she has spent her whole life in the wild. Her most notable "weakness" is her lack of social skills, and that isn't a weakness at all in death battles. Except, maybe, in team based death battles, but this isn't one. Boomstick: However, one of her weaknesses includes that she might get scared of things like her own shadow. Wiz: She also doesn't trust technology, but has some skills with using it. Boomstick: As for her armor, like a typical Sonic character, she needs rings to protect herself. Sticks: I knew you were coming, but you will never obliterate Sticks, because Sticks is un-obliertab... un-oblitab... un-oblite... You can't kill me. Marine the Raccoon Wiz: Next, we have Marine, one of the main characters of Sonic Rush Adventure. She an adventurous, 7-year-old raccoon from the Sol Dimension, Blaze's homeworld. Boomstick: Even though she is only seven years old, she knows how to sail, and has even made her own ships. Wiz: She can also be very stubborn, and is not expected to obey any rules. In fact, she is bossy and can talk her way into almost anything by annoying others. Boomstick: And don't forget her speed. She can even keep up with Sonic. However, her stamina isn't very great as she can only keep up for a short while. Wiz: However, her most powerful ability is her mysterious power. That power lets her summon energy blasts from her fists. The attack was so powerful, that she was able to knock out the Egg Wizard just by one attack! Boomstick: And for those who don't know, the Egg Wizard is the Final boss of Sonic Rush Adventure, fought by Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, the more powerful forms of the two main characters of the game. Wiz: As she has never appeared as a playable character, we don't know much about her armor. Boomstick: However, if she was playable, she would probably need rings to protect her too. Wiz: Her personality might lead her into trouble, and I think this is what might cause the death battle to start. Boomstick: Anyway, let's start the battle! Death Battle! Sticks was standing alone on Bygone Island. Soon, she noticed a small ship coming. Marine the Raccoon was sailing it. Marine: This must be a wonderful island. Marine went to the island and saw Sticks, who was angry. Sticks: What do you think you're doing on this island? Go away, now! Marine: No! I'm an adventurer, and I will explore every island I see. Soon, Marine noticed Sticks' home, and went there. Marine: This will be my new settlement for a while. Sticks followed Marine, and saw how Marine placed her own objects. Sticks was very angry. Sticks: GO AWAY, NOW! Marine: No! This is MY island! And I will keep this home! Sticks: Fine then, you leave me no other choice. We have to fight! FIGHT! Sticks threw her boomerang. However, Marine avoided it due to her high speed. Sticks got the boomerang back and threw it again, only to miss again. Marine ran away from Sticks' home and Sticks followed her. The two girls went to the beach and collected some rings along the way. Marine: You don't want to see me when I'm angry! WELL, NOW YOU MADE ME VERY ANGRY, YOU STUPID BADGER! Marine started to annoy Sticks. However, this made Sticks even more angry, and she started to make a spear using wood from a palm tree and stones that were on the beach. Meanwhile, Marine started thinking of a plan. She went back to her ship, and tried to find something useful in a battle, but she was unable to find anything. Soon, Sticks arrived to the ship, with her newly made spear. Marine left from the island, and the ship was sailing on its own. Sticks and Marine were fighting. Sticks managed to successfully hit Marine. This caused Marine to lose her rings, and soon Sticks collected half of them. Marine was able to collect one of the rings she lost. Sticks attacked Marine with a homing attack, causing her to lose her only ring. The ring fell into the ocean, leaving Marine defenseless. Sticks was close to victory, when suddenly, something moved behind her. Sticks: What was that? Sticks and Marine noticed that they were close to a jungle island, which was full of trees. The wind was blowing and caused the trees to move. This movement was enough to distract Sticks, and soon Marine released her mysterious attack, causing Sticks to lose all of her rings and making her unconscious for a while. Marine started to charge another mysterious attack, which would be powerful enough to drop Sticks into the ocean. However, Sticks woke up. Sticks: You thought you could beat me that easily, didn't you? Well, you haven't seen the full power of Sticks yet. Sticks threw her boomerang again, but Marine was fast enough to avoid it. Sticks threw the boomerang many times, until Marine couldn't run fast anymore and the boomerang hit her. This caused Marine to lose all of her rings. Sticks collected some of them, and soon, she attacked Marine with a Homing Attack, and Marine fell into the ocean. K.O!!! Sticks: Oh, great. I'm still stuck on this stupid ship. How am I supposed to get home. Sticks, using the little knowledge of technology she had, was able to sail the ship to the mysterious jungle island. With her jungle survival skills, she was fine. Sticks then noticed Marine's body and took it to a nearby tree, as a warning for others to show why it was not a good idea to steal her home. Conclusion Wiz: This was a close one. To be honest, it could have ended with either winning. Boomstick: However, Sticks has far more experience in fighting and survival than Marine, since she has spent her entire life in a jungle, while Marine has only recently started adventuring. Wiz: The mysterious power is one of Marine's only advantages, but since we have only seen it once, it is probably a very rare attack, needing time to load. Boomstick: Of course, Marine has her speed, but only for a short time. Sticks, on the other hand, is very agile and could easily avoid attacks. Wiz: So, while Marine might have a supernatural mystery power, in the end, Sticks' fighting experience makes her more likely to win a death battle. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... A brown ground can be seen, with Terrafin coming out of it. He catches a boomerang thrown by Dino-Rang. Soon, Bash rolls to the place and hits Prism Break. Wiz: We have a Battle Royale between the original four Earth elemental Skylanders. Who would you be rooting for? Sticks the Badger Marine the Raccoon Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Unsure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:PetStarPlanet